


What Are You?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Surely, you’re not a demon…?





	What Are You?

“What the fuck did I just walk into?” Jefferson asked as you unlatched the door to your cellar. Odors of burning bodies and rotten flesh filled your nose. But you didn’t care for the scent; to you, it was home. To Jefferson? He’d just discovered his best friend was a demon.

Sighing in relief as you guided him further into your basement, you heard him whimper in fear as bones rattled beneath your feet as you expertly swept them across the floor.

“Well,” you said. “You wanted to see what I did in my spare time when I’m not lounging on your couch.”

“Surely, I’m dreaming.” he blinked, looking at a blood stain on your stone wall. In the far left corner of the room sat a furnace, dull gray smoke filtered through the air around it. 

“You could be, for all you know.” you shrugged,pushing a rotten flesh arm away from the chair and patted the seat, motioning for him to sit down. He declined the offer and you smiled before plopping down and sighing in content.

“How many people have you killed?”

“In the thousands,” you shrugged as he looked ready to faint. “you faint on my floor, and I will have my hell hounds licking your face.”

——

Suddenly, Jefferson jerked awake, head pounding, heart racing. He glanced over on the couch where you were sprawled out, mouth wide open in a low snore. He swung his legs to the floor before rubbing a hand down his face.  _Fuck, I need to stop watching demonic horror flicks._


End file.
